draiohanfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Creation Guide
Getting Started You will want to give a very basic overviews of your character; name, race, occupation, and chosen weapon. It is not required, but it makes it easy on a Roleplayer who need an overview of your character. Add sections as well. Usually start with a single personal category for your OCs. The "Character" category should be next. Then add categories for gender, race, and era. When your character is finished and you want it reviewed for the purpose of being able to RP, add the "Pending Character" Category. Remember: Categories are in the singular form. The common mistake of adding an "s" can ruin your week, as you will most likely not be reviewed because of the lack of proper categorization. So, be careful! Content These are required for review. Feel free to add subsections for added organization. Appearance Self explanatory. Height, build, color hair and eyes. Definitely noteworthy details like tattoos or scars. What your character wears can go here, but should be in the Equipment section if it grants an enhancement of some sort, usually magical. Personality Also self explanatory, but this requires more detail. How your character acts around others, quirks in behavior, even a breaking point in temper. Personality does need to tie in with their backstory. Equipment This section details what your character carries with them on a day to day basis or when working. What they can carry depends on the legality of the weapon, the occupation of your character, and where they put it. Legally, you cannot carry a machine gun in the city without being noticed by policemen, unless you are in a specific heavy unit of the police or military on assignment. Eras outside the Third are more lax. Openly bearing arms is the norm for adventurers of the Second Era and it is even respected. And no one in their right mind would leave a bunker city in the Forth Era without a weapon. But, you can use your imagination and combine certain aspects of weaponry and magics. Does your mage focus her spells through her sword or your healer fire bullets that heal? Next, what you wear carries importance. A thief cannot sneak around in heavy plate armor and a knight is underprotected if he wears only leather armor. For a mercenary in the Third Era, body armor can be worn around, but this pings you as a tough type. Metal armors have been made long obsolete in the Second Era, but with limited resources in the Fourth Era, one may need to combine metal plates with hard leather pads. Magical items have existed and endured for long millennia and can take the form of any common object. The amount of magical items a character can have and their relative power depends on experience. Potions and alchemical substances also endure time, but are found less and less as the Ages go by. Magical focusing implements can be used by anyone with magical talent and include: *Wands *Staves *Orbs *Necklaces *Rings *Rods *Holy Symbols *Scrolls *Tomes Weapons and Arms by Era Second Era: *Armor (by protection level) **Cloth - Basic clothing **Leather - Boiled and stiffened leather made into pads and chestplates **Hide - The hide of a tough animal **Chainmail - Linking metal chains **Scalemail - Overlapping scales of steel or dragon skin **Plate Mail - Large overlapping plates of metal **Shield *Weapons (by size and range) **Dagger **Short Sword **Mace **Hand Axe **Rapier **Longsword **Katana **Greatsword **Warhammer **Battleaxe **Longspear and Polearms **Flintlock Pistol **Musket **Hand crossbow **Crossbow **Shortbow **Longbow **Greatbow Third Era - Weapons above may be produced, but most are much less common. *Armor **Basic Clothing **Leather jacket **Body armor (material and coverage pending) *Melee Weapons - Archaic weapons are still produced, but rarely **Brass knuckles **Knife **Taser **Baton **Hatchet **Machete **Sledgehammer *Thrown **Grenade - Flash, Fragmentation, Incendiary *Firearms - Size and caliber varies **Handgun **Shotgun **Automatic **Rifle **Grenade launcher - Military only **Minigun - Military only **Rocket launcher - Military Only *Energy Weapons - Available for military use. Illegal if used otherwise. **Laser Pistol **Laser Rifle **Plasma round pistol **Plasma round rifle **Plasma blade Abilities These are what will make or break your character. Disproportionately aged and unreasonably powerful is a given, as balance is needed. Wizards who try and learn spells and increase their powers too quickly tend to face terrible consequences with destructive results. Sorcerers born with draconic power gain powers early on, but often lack refinement without practice. Clerics cannot use the powers granted by their gods without fervent prayer and reverence. All in all, balance. As far as martial talent, to effectively fight, one would have had to practice on a specific weapon set. These include hand-to-hand, blades, bludgeoners, bows, handguns, rifles, and heavy weapons. One usually takes specialization in two martial sets; one ranged, one melee. Magic For one who uses magic, they choose one source for them to begin with and a school: Arcane - Raw energy drawn to the caster and, with practice and study, made to perform feats defying nature. *Evocation - Magic affecting the physical plane. **Pyromancy - Offensive, destructive magic **Kinetomancy - Involving the movement of objects or creatures. **Illusion - Creation of illusions to distract, hide, and/or expose something or someone. *Thaumaturgy - Relates to magical connections of objects and people. **Transmutation - Altering physical makeup and appearance of objects or creatures **Enchanting - Placing a magical effect upon an object to create magical items. **Necromancy - The creation of undead creatures from corpses. **Nethermancy - The summoning of creatures one has made a contact with to service the caster, be that to fight for the caster or perform tasks. ** Tracking- Creating a flow of energy that leads to a person or object. Divine - Calling upon the power of the gods to perform deeds of healing and combating dark powers. *Healing - Curing disease, mending wounds, and even returning the soul to the body fall under this ordinance. *Exorcism - Turning dark spirits away, destroying undead with holy light, and canceling dark magics. Draconic - Draconic magics bestowed to the descendent of a mortal at birth. Often very unstable. *Frost *Fire *Acid *Storm -Lightning/Thunder/Wind *Poison Fae - Magics common among Eladrin, elves, and gnomes *Enchanting - Fae know the art of multiple enchantments and they are generally of greater quality. *Healing - Elvish healing is known to heal as clerics can, but it also restores things in the natural world, like a tree, as well as calm any mind. Shadow - The power of manipulating the darkness to your will with the power of Rei'ven. Shadow magic users are capable of using shadows around them for offense, escape, and concealment better than any other mortal. History The backbone of your character that links all of a character's aspects. How did they grow up? In what region or moon of Draíohan? What were they taught, on a physical and moral level? How far did they get in their field and what inspired them to take a certain course? What made your character they way they are? This part is optional if it's not easy to write, but it is encouraged. Category:Guide